The Daily Life of Uchiha Sasuke
by TheTrueAwesomeness
Summary: Writing in a journal every day for a whole semester as a project – a waste of time for Uchiha Sasuke; an amusing story for us.
1. Chapter 1

Friday; December 2, 2011

My first entry.

This is the most idiotic project we've ever been given. Having to make a journal of our lives for a whole semester, what a load of crap. I can't believe Kakashi-sensei's making us do this.

Sensei, I know you'll be reading this as soon as you collect these on Monday. And I also know that the only reason you asked us to do this is because you're sad that Shizune-sensei forced you to stop reading your precious Icha Icha Paradise books, and you're hoping one of your students has an... active _life_ and are willing to write their... activities in these journals you're forcing us to write.

Go to hell.

Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's so short! I was bored and somehow making this came to mind. This is my take on how Sasuke would write if he were ever forced to write a journal. I'm writing this because having the freedom to post my musings on the topic of Sasuke writing in a journal makes me happy. XD<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday; December 3, 2011

Aa.

I intended to treat this project the way it should be treated, like garbage. Thus the very blunt, and 'short', as Sakura insists (I preferred concise), first entry of this journal a.k.a. source of entertainment for Kakashi-sensei. And she reminded me of the standards to follow in writing this assignment. One of which being that each entry written for _all the days of the semester_ must have at least five hundred words. And that the words should be in sentences that actually make sense, not just a word written five hundred times. Or two words written two hundred fifty times, which is what my initial second entry looked like before Sakura tore the page off.

(I re-wrote the two words from my original second entry _especially_ for you, Kakashi-sensei – Fuck You.)

Normally I would not have cared and stuck with what I initially wrote, but Sakura also nagged about how this is seventy-five percent of our grade for the whole semester.

That is why I am here, actually writing words because I plan to stay at the top of the class, get into a good college and make something out of my life.

Annoying, nosy, caring pink-haired girlfriend.

So…

Hn.

Like I wrote in my previous entry: Kakashi-sensei, GO TO HELL.

Not only are you practically invading your students lives and abusing your authority by forcing us to write these idiotic journals, you are also incredibly lazy for making this seventy-five percent of our grade. For the whole fucking semester.

Seriously, how the hell did you become a teacher?

You parade around the school reading your _special_ books. In case you're too engrossed by your Icha Icha or Shizune-sensei to notice, our school is right next to a daycare. Some three-year-old kids who see you stuffing your face into that book can already read. I would know, I could read by the age of two. Would it kill you to at least cover the title of your book? Think of the children.

You also make crude references from your special books during discussions that are unrelated to your remarks, which I normally appreciate, but since I am criticizing you for this stupid assignment, I say is quite unprofessional.

Let's not forget the fact that you are never on time. And give such lame excuses for your tardiness. You got lost on the road of life. You had to help an old woman cross the street. You were almost on time but you had to save a poor Icha Icha Paradise Novel before it got run over by a train…

For a person whose job is to teach and bestow knowledge unto the young, why is it that you can't even come up with slightly believable reasons?

Annoying.

Only thirty-five words to go.

Today, I woke up, ate tomatoes, went out with Sakura and Naruto, watched Naruto shove a million bowls of ramen down his throat, and wrote in this fucking journal.

Three. Two. One.

Hn.

Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke is very out of character. Which I think is okay because this is my story. XD I don't hate Kakashi. I think he's awesome. Sasuke here just really hates him for the assignment. Thus the rant. <strong>

**Anyways, I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the first chapter, so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (This disclaimer applies to all of the chapters of this story. I won't be owning Naruto while I write this story anyway. Sadly.)**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday; December 4, 2011

Today Sakura was being nosy again and read my "crappy" second entry.

She did not approve.

Apparently I should be more careful about what I write, as to not insult any people who might be reading it.

I pointed out that journals are supposed to be private, and not passed to sad teachers who have nothing better to do. And that a journal "is a person's private sanctuary, a place where one can write about his or her feelings and opinions openly without fear of being judged" which is what she told me when she was trying to convince me how great this project is, so she shouldn't be reprimanding me for writing my "opinions" about our teacher.

Before being able to speak again, I cut her off, reminding her that she wasn't exactly the nicest person when it comes to writing about other people in journals.

She was pretty pissed about that and argued for a good thirty minutes that what she wrote about "Karin Bitch" was totally different from what I wrote about Kakashi-sensei. And that I wasn't supposed to be reading her journal.

After I told her that her reading _my _stupid journal entry was the whole reason we started arguing in the first place, she went berserk. To save myself and all of Konoha from my enraged girlfriend, I took her to her favorite ice cream shop (a very expensive ice cream shop) as my way of… apologizing and to "cool her down."

She seemed pretty much okay and happy after making me promise not to write such "mean" things about our teacher, and also after having eaten a huge bowl of chocolate sundae and watching me suffer as I ate a bowl of ice cream similar to her own, knowing quite well how much I detest sweets. My stomach protested against every bite I took, but it was worth it. Because I did it for Sakura, my girlfriend whom I love so much and would do anything for. My beautiful, intelligent, amazing girlfriend who is sitting right beside me, watching me write.

I love you, Haruno Sakura.

…Hn.

I think I just lost my sense of hearing.

Okay. I've written about my minor fight with my girlfriend and her squealing which is the cause of my new handicap in the hearing department, that's everything that has happened today that I deem 'safe' enough to put in this journal. (Kakashi-sensei, you can't see it, but I'm smirking right now.)

This entry doesn't even have five hundred words yet.

What else do I write about?

How do people find things to write about in their journals?

Are other people's lives more exciting than mine that I can't even find five hundred words to write about my day?

My smiling girlfriend beside me is unconsciously making me think that the answer to that question is a big NO.

…I think Sakura really wants me to be deaf.

Hn.

I still can't believe I'm actually writing in this stupid journal.

Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know if this entry is okay, but I like it. Sasuke answering to Sakura's every whim is very out of character, but sweet for me. I honestly think that's how guys should be. XD<strong>

**Review? It would be really nice to know if the randomness of the story is okay. ****=)**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday; December 5, 2011

Monday.

I hate Mondays.

Maybe it's because Monday is the sole proof that the weekend is once again over and that another week of school has to be endured. Maybe it's because a lot of people hate Mondays as well and because of that are more temperamental than usual. Or maybe it's because it was a Monday when the dobe… Let's just say it was a bad day involving him, a huge bowl of ramen, a pissed off man, the act of shoving something down one's underwear, and my being scarred for life at seeing something of the dobe's that I never want to see again.

Whatever it is, Mondays suck…

Today Kakashi-sensei made each of us pass our journals. He was obviously very eager to read what we wrote. Today was actually the earliest time he's ever been late. He was _that_ excited and hopeful that one of his students liked him enough as a teacher to help him out with his lack of "special books". He was probably also hoping to get some "juicy" information (as Sakura says) or whatever it is people with no lives tend to do.

Hn.

I'd pity him if I weren't so pissed because of this project which he's using (I don't know if it's intentional or not) as a torture device against me and the rest of the male population of our class (except Naruto who is enjoying writing about his ramen, all its flavors and how much he loves it, how to worship it, what to do and not to do when within five feet of a bowl of ramen, and all that ramen-crazed crap that effectively bored our sensei).

He seemed pretty amused at what all the other students wrote, even Naruto's. He was not so pleased with mine.

After reading _my_ journal, he had, as the dobe described, an "evil aura". The dobe swore he saw thunder clouds behind our sensei which were apparently shooting bolts of lightning.

He said that a journal was a place for thoughts, not letters to him telling him how much his project sucked. He stressed that a journal was also not a place to write lies about an amazing teacher's manner of teaching. Especially not for "whiney boys with a chicken's ass for a hairdo".

Sakura had to hold my hand to keep me calm and stop me from trying to punch my teacher.

He saw this and it was obvious that he was smirking behind his mask. He looked at me directly and added that a journal was indeed a place where said whiney boys could write about being a pushover to their pink-haired girlfriends.

And before I managed to get up from my chair, the bell rang, and sensei left the room in what seemed like a poof of smoke.

Coward.

Good thing Sakura promised to help me forget about the whole annoying ordeal.

I'd write more words, but my girlfriend and I are busy. (Sensei, I am smirking)

This assignment is still stupid.

Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. How was this chapter? I think this story's getting more and more idiotic with each update I make. Ah, but anyways, I had fun writing about Kakashi having slight revenge on Sasuke. And not really stating what Sasuke and Sakura do. But I honestly don't have any ideas for that. I'll live that for your imagination. =) And does it seem like Sasuke is starting to like writing? And is in denial judging by the last statement? XD<strong>

**Who knows which episode from Naruto I got the description of Kakashi having an evil aura with a stormy background? XD **

**Review? Reviews are much appreciated. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday; December 6, 2011

This morning I woke up wondering what day it was. I looked at the calendar pinned above my study table and saw that it's the 6th of December, 2011. I stared up at the ceiling for a good five minutes having a strange internal debate because to me it felt as if three years had passed since the last time I wrote in this journal. Which according to my calendar was only yesterday.

I think I may be going crazy. (A/N: HAHA. No, you're not going crazy, Sasu-cakes. It actually has been nearly three years since you last wrote in your "journal".)

I blame you and this idiotic assignment, Kakashi-sensei.

In fact, I might blame you and this stupid assignment for every horrible thing that will be happening to me from now on. I just thought I'd let you know.

Moving on...

Kami, five hundred words is a lot. How do you manage reading five hundred words from thirty students everyday, sensei? That's seventy-five thousand words about the boring, ordinary lives of teenagers. I bet some entries are written with the grammar and handwriting of a five-year-old (i.e. the Dobe), all of these must be unbearable to read. Especially if you consider how the contents of our stupid journals are quite different from what you normally read. I once again ask, how do you manage? (And to be clear, I feel no sympathy for you at all, Sensei, I'm just curious.)

Hn.

Sakura, my beautiful, kind and sweet girlfriend Sakura (who is once again leaning over my shoulder reading what I write to make sure no cuss words will be included and any untoward nicknames such as bastard and asshole in place of Kakashi-sensei will be nonexistent) suggested that I write about how we first got together. I argued with her for a moment, pointing out that I did not want to give a potentially deranged professor any information that he could use against me, but she wasn't having any of it.

So I might as well, seeing as I have nothing else to write about.

Aa. How Sakura and I first got together...

It was a few years back. She's had a deathly crush on me ever since we were in kindergarten, but who would could blame her. I remember after every art session we had during that year, she would give me whatever she had made, hoping that the small trinkets would make me like her back. I, of course, was in the process of becoming the bad ass, brooding Uchiha that I am now so the only form of notice I gave her each time she handed me a masterpiece was a slight nod and a fairly high-pitched grunt.

The lack of response didn't deter her, though, being the stubborn pink-haired girl that she is. In fact, I think it made her even more crazy for me because her crush on me didn't disappear.

Eventually her efforts paid off, though. Long story short, she wore me down. She made me like, then love her back.

Going deaf,

Sasuke


End file.
